


can you sit by my side?

by svT_T



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Xu Ming Hao | The8/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Talking, additional relationships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svT_T/pseuds/svT_T
Summary: despite their differences, with both school and themselves, junhui and minghao manage to meet up every day after school to eat.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	can you sit by my side?

"just go up to him already, he seems completely harmless." soonji sighed, trying to fix one of buns in her hair to make it even. 

dohee placed her head between her palms drumming her cheeks with her tips of her newly manacured nails"i know that, ji, but he just seems so..." 

"so?"

"so...i don't know. it really doesn't seem like I'd be someone he'd talk to if you know what I mean."

"hmm..."

the two girls looked behind them, through the maze of the several students in their set to the back corner of the classroom, furthest seat away from the door. conveniently, it was right beside the huge windows that looked out to the few willow trees and benches on the outer concourse. the trees, quite unfortunately, didn't happen to protect what seemed the best seat in room, allowing galling sun to set its gaze upon it. 

however it really didn't seem like a problem for the person sitting there. left arm slung back behind his chair, sluggishly sitting down with his ankles crossed. despite the layed back approach, the feeling around him seemed cool and confident. 

his boresome eyes, glued on his phone could be seen through the middle parted fringe of his newly cut mullet, a pitch black in contrast to bright atmosphere. his uniform followed school guidelines, navy (fitted) blazer, few silver chains and necklaces wrapped around the collar of a white button-up shirt tucked into his grey, on other days he would wear the standard red and blue tie but as it was optional he didn't bother. 

"ahh look at him, he's so cool" 

"who's cool?" the new comer asked, placing his football the floor and sitting on it as he listened to the two converse. 

"wait, look, he posted something, and he hit 80K on insta" the three of them turned their attention to soonji's phone, staring at the video of the boy dancing gracefully. 

"oh myungho? he used to be in my dance class" 

"lee fucking chan why the fuck didn't you tell me" dohee tore her gaze from the screen towards chan, hands itching to grab ahold of his collar. 

"he doesn't really talk to many people. it's not like I knew him that well anyways" he tried to detour, giving his friend a merciful smile. 

"so, are you gonna talk to him or...?" soonji feeling slight empathy towards the boy as she layer her legs up on her dainty desk. 

dohee lays her arms on free room fo the desk, a cushion to her lazy head "no, I probably seem way out of his league" she muffles into her arms. 

♡

"pass these back, will you?" 

the boy side-eyes his seatmate, both sharing and uneasy look as they took their sheets of homework. turning sidewards in her chair, the girl held the last few sheets of paper out to the boy behind her, who didn't even acknowledge what was happening. 

the sheets were waved rapidly in front of his eyes which seemed to be preoccupied with whatever seemed to be on his phone, very light pink, locks shifted out of his eyes as his attention was drawn the agitated girl in front of him and the sheets slid in his couped up arms. 

"oh. thanks" a quiet monotone voice came out with the usual blank expression, causing the girl to grunt as she sat properly in her seat, arms crossed. the oddly painted nails picked at the few sheets he needed to take before one hand went back to his phone and the other aimlessly flung over behind him, implying for the two behind him to take last sheets. 

"what's with him?" 

the girl scoffed rather than whispered, pent up from whatever the reaction she got from the boy behind them. 

"who, junhwi?" 

"well nobody else is that rude enough" 

"i don't really think he was that rude" the boy quietly retaliates as they turn their attention towards the said moon junhwi.  
the bangs of his blush hair only covering one eye but joined to the other side of his side parting, almost creating a love heart. 

he chewed the inside of his cheek as he clicked his neck touching his untamed collar of his school shirt which was covered by loose, unapproved cream jumper that hung off one of his shoulders every time he tried to shift it. the shirt stuck out underneath covering the higher part of his black trousers and underneath stook out a pair of odd socks in his worn out school shoes. 

"who does he think he is, dressing like that?" she scoffs once more her arms crossed as she lowered herself on her chair. 

"if wore that, I would most definitely be dead, by both the school and my parents" the boy beside them, slightly admiring the boys consistency with how he's able to dress. 

"must be some kind of weirdo" 

"and what makes you think that your not?" a boy on the table next to them speaks up, eyes questioning the girl across. 

"class president seungcheol, please be quite before you have your second cleaning duty of the half term after school." 

the class snickers as he rolls his eyes to the added title, playing with the lid of his pen. the girl and boy next to him turn back to the teacher before they too are told off. 

as soon as the bell rings seungcheol turns to junhui's seat, expecting to see him packing up, but he's dashing out of the room as soon as possible. as per usual. 

seungcheol only smiles and turns back to his bag. 

♡

its autumn which means the times are changing. the sun lowers faster than it had done a few weeks prior. 

warm heat still makes its way though the glass of the train, bumping up and down constantly changing where the shade would be which was quite aggravating for minghao, less so for junhui. 

the train junhui had taken was on another side of town, where the shade was prevalent and area was cool unlike minghao's. his head lulled against the headboard of the seat, arms up so he could still see whatever he was doing on his phone side way's. 

minghao had his airpods in, hand as a resting place as his elbow layer upon the edge of the side of the train, serene music making him somewhat at peace with what was around him. 

junhui was really the only person on his carriage of the train other than an elderly man who'd been sleeping for a while, he was almost getting worried to if the man had missed his train several times. but whether it be because his school ended earlier or later did not mater as he was currently fine with how it was, it was nice. junhui made a mental note to wake up the man as he got out. 

the train lady had taken their tickets just before it had announced the station where their home was. the two both got up and got out, junhui with another man in tow of his arm and had left their designated trains. only thing between (rather above) the two trains was a sturdy, high green bridge, which was too tall for any children to look over, luckily.

minghao had taken out his air pods putting them back in the cute keroppi charging case he'd gotten as a present, walking over the green bridge to the otherside which was conjoined to the main station and the main mall. he'd finally looked up from his phone eyes glancing at the other boy leaning on the brick wall of the ticket station, slowly yet steadily sliding down. a titter and a tut as his reaction. 

"ya, junnie!" he says gradually approaching him as junhui's attention is taken away from his phone. he looks up and a slight but warming smile appears on his face. 

"hey hao" his breathy voice responded, getting up meeting him halfway.

"so? to the market?" the younger of the two nudges the other and junhui humbly nods. after junhui waves goodbye to the elderly man who was ruiniting with his wife, and the two are on their way in the autumn sun, talking about whatever their mind would lead them to.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is another book ig but not a oneshot wooo i should be sleeping but oh well. 
> 
> anyways here's a platonic junhao story inspired by a manga I recently read called See You At the Food Court. 
> 
> I just think they're so cute and I really love how they depend on each other through anything. 
> 
> there might be other relationships that are romantic but it's not junhao lmao
> 
> anyways thank you for reading and please give kudos if you enjoy <3333


End file.
